The present invention relates to counterfeit note or currency detection and, more particularly, to miniaturized counterfeit detectors that easily and rapidly enable carrying out several different tests of the note or currency with hardly at all slowing down cash register operations at stores and similar vendors.
With the use of sophisticated modern printers, counterfeit paper currency is now being made which cannot be detected by visual inspection, even if such inspection is carefully undertaken. Failure to detect counterfeit currency may result in significant losses for individuals or establishments that accept cash. In addition, it is difficult or impossible in some circumstances to accept other forms of payment.
From the discussion that follows, it will become apparent that the present invention addresses the deficiencies associated with the prior art while providing numerous additional advantages and benefits not contemplated or possible with prior art constructions.
The prior art relating to the subject matter of the present invention is extensive and quite crowded, which reflects the persistent, intense and decades long efforts of the prior art to bring to the market truly useable counterfeit detectors that will be widely accepted and deployed at the point of sale by cash register employees in order to stem the flood of counterfeit currency being presented, which ultimately represents a cost that is borne by business establishments.
The prior art is exemplified by the disclosures in U.S. Pat. No. 8,531,655 which describes a three-way desktop UV counterfeit detector and in many other documents including U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,942,759; 659,641; 6,603,871; 6,714,288; 6,795,173; 7,237,711; 7,533,905; 7,715,613; 3,618,765; and United States Patent Application Publication US 2013/0044934. The entire contents of the aforementioned patents and patent publications are incorporated by reference herein.
One of the primary reasons why these types of testers are not deployed more widely at cash registers is due to the fact that space is very tight around cash registers and cash register employees find it difficult to place a large machine or device in that tight area. Moreover, the inspections for counterfeit seem to take up too much time and managers and customers do not like to be subjected to long lines at cash registers. Another factor responsible for the fact that these types of testers are not used universally is that cash register operators usually hold various pieces of papers in their hands and sometimes they only have one hand free to perform counterfeit detection activities.